My little Fluttershy
by jamie9897
Summary: This is basicaly a story from fluttershy's p.o.v. during my little dashie most the stuff was inspired by other stories and belong to their rightful owners. ect. ect. Near the end now please read and answer my pole if i get any yes's then i will post.
1. Chapter 0

IF THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS SKIP THIS

Chapter 0

Okay so I have been working on a story that I called 'My Little Fluttershy' when ever I got really bored I've wrote about 16 pages (one-sided) and I based it off of 'My Little Dashie' I was just wondering if anyone would read this story if I do post it. This will not be a clop-fic, or a grimdark or, human in equestria... okay there is for a little bit but thats not important I just wrote it and all so I don't know what to do from where i'm at. Anyways please review saying if you want this story or not. I don't want people bashing on me saying I stole the story I was just inspired by it.

Also i'd like to give a shout out to MicTheMicrophoneZero (youtube) for his many dramatic reads and his best one (in my opinion not for the story just the way he tells it) 'I'd like to be a tree'

and a shout out to Azekahh who read 'My Little Dashie'

Story Summary

Well the story has an OC in it that is like me in many ways but lots of differences... mostly physical differences. Anyways it starts out like 'My Little Dashie' only different scenario... can't remember off the top of my head why he was alone cause I wrote that part months ago. Finds Fluttershy not in a box but a bush. And thats all I can really give out right now other wise it would have 'spoilers' (anyone who gets that rules) I'm also thinking of this being a side story to My Little Dashie like a, what happened to the others kind of thing.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N This is exactly like My Little Dashie only from my perceptive and I find Fluttershy also this is not a self insert just a character I hope to be. Other than that enjoy... oh and disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in the story and thank you for choosing me.

It was a normal morning, I was alone in my house. My ex-wife and kid had moved out do to a critter infestation. The closest thing I had for a child now was a Fluttershy plushie that I had mad out of old stuff animals from my childhood. My little pony always brought me happiness, their cheery songs, and bright, colorful colors always brought a smile to my face.

The time I get home from work everyday was around midnight, and every stressful night I had I would cuddle with my Fluttershy plushie as a parent would do for their kid. Then eventually, I would fall asleep with it still in my arms. I wake up at my usual time of 10 A.M. I start to make myself some coffee to wake myself up. I had about 5 to 6 hours till I had to work, I then realized that it was Sunday and I didn't have work tonight. So I decided to go out for a Sunday drive around the town. As I was driving I reflected back on my life, all my mistakes, all my misfortunes, everything. I realized the only thing that kept me going was My Little Pony, I was in deep thought when a loud thunder clap, snapped me back to reality. I had been out for a hour now and my gas was getting low, and with gas prices being at a new all time high, I couldn't afford to stay out any longer. As I returned home I exited out of my car and noticed something in the bushes in front of my house. I think to myself 'It must be one of those damn raccoons again.' I walk over to go scare it off, for I had to many critters around my house trying to steal food, "Alright you little thieving raccoons, you've had your fun, now shoo come o..." I stopped right in my tracks, instead of seeing the black and gray colors that I expected, I saw a bright yellow coat of fur, and what appeared to be a pink mane like a horses, no it was to small for a horse, it was more like a pony.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I kept thinking it was an illusion but I knew what it... no who she was by her wings and her cutie mark on her flank. It was Fluttershy. 'What is going on here,' I thought to myself, 'how can Fluttershy be here? Is this a trick, a dream?' I pinched myself as hard as I could, it hurt like hell. "Okay, so this isn't a dream then. So how did this happen?" There was a long silence, it was to be expected, she is the shyest of all her friends. I decided to break the silence, "F-fluttershy?" the little pegasus pony reacted, confused wondering how I knew her name. She started to whimper, normally I would of 'D'awwwww'd' at that moment, but I noticed that she was backing away. "Wait" I said as fast as I could, luckily she stopped and did what I said, which was a good sign that she could understand me. But I wasn't positive that it was her I just had to know for sure, "A-are you Fluttershy, can you talk?" I asked with my most gentle sounding voice I could, it seemed to work because she didn't seem as nervous now, "I-I think so, I-I don't really know." So it seems she lost her memory, the only thing she could remember was her name and even that was hazy. "I see."

Suddenly there was a large crackle of thunder, both Fluttershy and I jumped at the sound of it. Fluttershy was scared out of her mind shivering so much that the bush she was in was shaking. "Fluttershy, would you like to stay with me at my place, at least till the storm passes?" She looked up at me thinking it over when another crackle of thunder was heard, she jumped again and waited for the noise to pass. Then she nodded slowly. I gave her a smile and said, "Okay my house is right there, do you think you can walk?" She nodded, as she tried to get up she had a face of pain on her as she fell back down. "A-are you alright, are you hurt?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes as she nodded and looked at her hind-leg. There was a cut there, long but not deep, but deep enough to bleed a little. "Okay I see now, how about I carry you inside." She looked back up to me and nodded. She was lighter than I thought she would be, considering how weak I was and how much real ponies weigh. When we got inside I went to the couch and set her there, and went to look for my first aid kit. When I found it, I got the bandage that I was looking for and grabbed some cotton and wrapped it around her wound, and tied it off tight. Then I sat down next to her and rested her head on my lap, and started to sing a lullaby (music note= #) # Hush now, quiet now#. As I was singing I myself started to drift off into a sleep, with the biggest smile on my face.

When I woke up it was 11 A.M. a little bit later than I normally would normally wake up. I thought all that happened was just a wonderful dream, but when I looked down at my lap to see Fluttershy still there fast asleep. I let out a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't all just a dream. I shifted around trying to get up without disturbing her, but I had accidentally tapped her with my hand, and she woke up. She started to look around wondering where she was, I waited for her eyes to adjust before I said anything. "Good morning Fluttershy." she jumped a bit, forgetting about me like a dream like I did. "Oh um... G-good morning" I couldn't help but to smile when she said that. "Come on let's get some breakfast." she nodded. We both got up, I went to make some coffee to wake myself up, and then started on breakfast. I took this moment to find out how much she remembers. "Fluttershy do you remember anything from your past other than your name?" She shook her head, "Sorry but, all I remember is waking up to these bright lights that seemed to be coming closer and closer, then gone. Then you showed up and called my name..." she paused for a moment. "um sorry but... just how did you know my name?"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry I haven't wrote anything in awhile I was planning on writing yesterday but, I forgot to bring my charger to school for my laptop. I'm gonna try to get as much as I can do today but no promises.

"Uh..." I began to panic I didn't want to tell her anything that would overwhelm her, "well you see," come on think think think think! "thats a story meant for another time." she nodded and I sighed in relief. "So do you remember anything?" she shook her head. I nodded my head, "So it's safe to assume that you have no where else to go or sleep for that matter." her ears went down and she looked down at the ground and nodded. "Well you can stay here as long as you want, I insist." Her ears shot up and had a big smile on her face, "Oh that would be wonderful Mr. um" I felt stupid when I realized that I hadn't introduced myself to her. "I'm sorry I never told you my name, I'm James." she smiled and we went on with our day. I had called off work so I could make sure that Fluttershy was alright on her own so I explained anything that she needed to know. I showed her the kitchen where she could find food in the fridge and cabinet. I showed her the bathroom, explained how to work the shower/bath and all that.

By the time we were done it was time for dinner and, we were starved. After dinner I had set up the couch as a bed, so that we could sleep. I had slept next to her every night to make sure she felt safe, because normally she would have a bunch of her animal friends around her to keep her company. A month has passed since I found Fluttershy, and she had found out that she could talk to animals on a whole other level. I explained that it was normal and that it was her special talent, I also explained that her cutie mark was there to signify her special talent. She was confused at first but it's only natural but, she shook it off and went back to the animals that she befriended. Soon later the animals had their own little homes (which I made) and they still didn't like me that much. I soon began to realize that she needed her own little 'house' too. Ever since I found her, we had slept on the couch together, so I decided to offer up the room that my daughter use to use. She refused of course, but I insisted upon it and that it wouldn't be used by anyone else for a long time if ever. When I told her that I saw her ears drop and agreed as she began to walk away. I knew she still wanted to sleep next to me and well I was alright with that. "Fluttershy?" she looked over at me with a sad face, "though you have a room, you don't have to sleep there, it can just be your little sanctuary." She cheered up so much it was almost like seeing Pinkie Pie (which kinda disturbed me I didn't like Pinkie that much, especially after reading cupcakes).

A week later we had our first fight, I had killed a spider. The argument didn't last long when I told her about my fear of spiders. She apologized for raising her voice to me, "Oh Fluttershy" I said "you don't need to apologize, in fact I should be the the one who needs to apologize." we both then just smiled and accepted both our apologizes to each other. The truth was I was just glade I didn't get 'the stare' seeing it on a screen was bad enough but to see it in real life, I don't want to even imagine what it would be like.

A/N sorry for this one being so short I have to get ready for my next class in 30 minutes and well I didn't want to keep going and then have to stop at a bad cliffhanger or whatever. Also grammar and spelling corrections are encouraged changing the story is not. The stories already done I just need to type it. Also started working on another story but that won't be on here until I finish this story. Spoiler alert during the writing of the rough draft I watched a lot of doctor who so be prepared for any quotes I might put in, my favorite quote however is "Allons-y" anyways people wish me luck I got a test to do after school (a.k.a. A job interview)


End file.
